Better Birthday Memories
by czgohan
Summary: A story of Hinata's birthday. based off of my Naruto sensei/Rukodaime Naruto/Circle of leaves trilogy, just a short one shot in honerof December 27th. Rated for innuendo also a bit of sappy fluff Please Read and Review thanks.


Better Birthday Memories

When she was younger her birthdays were never all that great. In fact for her forth birthday it was absolutely horrifying. And due to what had happened that day triggered the rest of her child hood to be one long lesson in humiliation and neglect.

Hinata sighed as she thought about the past, while soaking in the hot springs not really listening to the other four women there going on.

Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Temari were treating her to a day at the spa. Soaking in the pristine onsen, massages and other forms of relaxation seemed to be their tradition during one of their birthdays now.

So things had gotten much better as she got older, after being assigned to team 8 she made fast friends in Kiba and Shino. And even to this day they still always had a happy birthday to wish her.

So while this day was just another day in the Hyuuga clan, at least she eventually gained outside friends who helped her look forward to it.

After all in her youth she'd have been happy with just being wished 'happy birthday'. Especially if it was from 'him'.

Hinata remembered how she used to fantasize about Naruto saying that to her, then going on to asking her out to dinner or (blush) some other romantic activity.

Even though she was disappointed that when they were kids he never did, she had to admit that she never plucked up the courage to say it to him.

His birthdays were considerably worse, hers being ignored could have been considered heaven compared to what he had gone through, not that she ever knew that when she was younger.

But it still caused another bad birthday memory for her. After her little fantasy she would feel guilt because she never said anything just two months prior, and it was the guilt she felt that topped off the already lackluster day that was the 27th of December.

But she was looking forward to this one, even though she was turning 32 today.

She was married to him, had been for years now. They had two beautiful Six year old children and both wanted more eventually. So compared to what she had as a kid with her family, now she had a family that would be wishing her a happy birthday.

Little did she know that it would be so much more than that.

The girls were finishing up their day and Hinata was at Sakura's house now getting ready to a quiet night for just Naruto and herself. Naruto would be bringing the kids over and Sakura had already volunteered herself and Sasuke to watch them for the night.

Sasuke it seemed was not to keen on this, but as Sakura had 'gently' reminded him, she was a month pregnant expecting their first child. And they had to learn how to be around children. And what better children to watch than a pair that already considered the Uchiha couple an aunt and uncle.

Naruto rang the bell to his friend's home, and soon it was answered by Sasuke.

Hana ran up to her and glombed on, "Uncle Sasuke!!!" she squealed happily while her twin, Minato, simply walked into the house. The dark haired man sparred her a look of half annoyance and half acceptance. He then shot a look at his blond friend that clearly stated 'you owe me.'

Naruto felt very much like a teenager again, holding a bouquet and asking if Hinata was ready yet.

"Hm," Sasuke said and walked away revealing the said woman standing there in the foyer.

She was wearing an elegant kimono and her hair was done up. A light dusting of makeup enhanced the natural beauty.

Naruto was almost floored, after six years of raising the two kids, and running the village he loved when he was reminded just how beautiful his wife was.

It was a perfect night, cool but still an oddly warm December night.

The couple went to dinner (not Ichiraku's) and then dancing. They enjoyed a long quiet walk through the park were sat for a moment in the spot were Naruto had proposed. Sitting on a blanket on the cold ground. Star-gazing, Naruto's jacket now around her shoulders.

At the end of the night they found themselves at home, both lying in bed. Hinata's form was pressed against her husband and they were both catching their breath.

"Thank you Naruto, tonight was wonderful." She said looking him in the eyes, her own glowing with passion.

Naruto smirked down on her, "It's your birthday but I was the one who got one hell of a gift."

She giggled and blushed at the connotation, some traits never leave. She was very worn, and soon her lavender eyes were dropping as she snuggled closer to her husband.

He kept smiling at her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Happy Birthday, Hime."

It was definitely one of her best Birthday memories, especially the 'Gift' they received 9 months later.

Authors Note: Hi all I am sorry that I have not posted recently. I have had the worst case of writers block. That being said, as the summary said, this is based off of my Naruto sensei/Rukodaime Naruto/Circle of leaves trilogy. I am working on my next chapter of COL and should be out soon, sorry but now Eta at this time

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
